Careless Whisper
by Nitane.Miyamoto
Summary: Roxas returns to his old town after his father dies. Old friends are reunited, love ignites, and Roxas is constantly reminded of his sister- the one who was murdered nine years ago. Rated M for Violence, Drug abuse, and strong sexual themes.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

"C'mon, Roxas! I know you're faster than that!"

Roxas's breathing was ragged. He was beginning to see spots in his vision, but he didn't stop running. He had to catch up to Axel and Xion. He didn't want to be the weakest link. He had to catch up. He just had to.

And finally, he did. The three of them were now standing by the lake, laughing like idiots. When they finally caught their breaths, Axel stood up and walked to the end of the pier. Roxas watched his friend walk and then looked at Xion. Xion glanced over at Roxas the same moment. When their identical blue eyes locked, the ravenette grinned and grabbed Roxas's hand. "C'mon, Roxas!" She pulled the young blonde along.

Once at the end of the pier, Roxas sat down and Xion stood behind him. Axel had rid himself of his shoes and shirt and had decided to jump in.

"C'mon, guys! Join me!"

Roxas shook his head, "I'll stay dry, thank you."

Xion looked down at her twin, a small, warm smile placed on her thin lips. "You sure, Roxas? I think I wanna join him."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Xion shrugged and tossed her shorts and shoes, jumping in with just her shirt. Considering they were all young, none of them were uncomfortable with their bodies, but Xion knew that it was still inappropriate to take her shirt off in front of boys.

Roxas watched his sister and best friend play in the water, laughing along with them even though he stayed out of the water.

The sun began setting and Xion and Axel were having a swimming race. Whoever could swim out to the buoy and back would win. Roxas's foot was the finish line.

"On your marks! Get set!" Roxas called out, watching them look at him expectantly. He caught both their eyes before closing his own and screaming, "GO!"

Both Xion and Axel sped off as fast they could. Roxas was laughing, screaming for his sister to swim faster. He was looking out at the buoy, and then for just a second, he glanced past it, to the other side of the lake. Roxas stopped laughing. On the other side was someone else. Someone staring at him, watching them. Roxas couldn't see him very well, considering the sun was setting behind him, but the second he noticed Roxas staring at him, the mysterious man turned and left.

Roxas was too busy staring at the man to react right when Axel reached his foot. Axel noticed his distraction and seized the moment. He pulled his best friend into the lake, laughing hard when Roxas finally resurfaced.

"HAHA! You look like a wet cat!" Axel cackled as the three of them walked out of the lake, Roxas's clothes sticking to him, making him shiver. Even Xion thought it was hilarious.

"You do look really funny, Roxas."

Roxas rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt off, sitting on the bank. "Yeah, well, as funny as it was, I'm really cold now."

Both Xion and Axel smiled and rolled their eyes. "Well, I'm gonna be right back. I'm gonna use the bushes." Xion smiled and pointed right behind the two of them. Axel sat down beside Roxas and moved his red hair from his face.

"You aren't mad at me, are you, Roxy?"

Roxas looked to Axel. His face was long and thin, even at eleven. His green eyes were bright and Roxas knew he couldn't be mad at his best friend, even though he was freezing now.

Roxas smiled a bit and shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"Good. Because it was so funny." Silence followed for a moment before Axel gave Roxas a noogie. "School starts in a week. Excited about the fourth grade?"

Roxas shrugged and looked out at the lake, the last bit of light fading behind the trees. "Kinda. Also really nervous. What about you? You're going into sixth."

Axel shrugged and leaned back. "Eh. I'm pretty excited. You know I like adventure."

Roxas chuckled. "Yeah…" Roxas smiled and then looked behind him. "It sure is taking Xion a long time to pee."

Axel snickered. "Maybe she's going number two."

Roxas playfully shoved the redhead. "Ew! You're nasty, Axel."

"Hey! It happens! Everyone poops, Roxy." Axel grinned.

Both of them began laughing. The laughing only stopped when a high-pitched scream erupted from behind them.

Roxas's eyes went wide. "XION!" He yelled, jumping to his feet. Axel was up just as fast and the two of them ran into the small bit of forest behind them.

"Xion!" Both of the boys called out as they searched together for Roxas's sister. Panic began to rise in them both. They heard a faint scream again and both boys took off running. Axel was shoeless and Roxas's were wet, but neither of them cared. It sounded like Xion was in trouble.

Roxas was tearing up. "Axel, what if—"

"Don't think about it. She's fine. She probably just…" He was panting, trying to think of something to calm roxas down. "She probably just saw a snake or something."

The slowed down when Axel saw movement up ahead. There was a figure there and he was leaning over something. Axel let out a roar and ran ahead. The man turned around sharply just as Axel body slammed him. He pushed the redhead off of him and fled. Axel was on the ground, panting, as Roxas walked forward. Something was on the ground right where the man had been.

"Roxas—"

"XION!" Roxas screamed and dropped to his knees right beside his sister. Her shirt was lifted up. Her panties were missing. Her neck was broken in an odd angle. She wasn't breathing.

Roxas was trembling, tears running down his face. He reached out and brushed the hair off of his sister's face. Axel was behind him in an instant. He screamed too, but instead of staying, he ran. Roxas knew it wasn't out of cowardliness. Axel was running to go get someone because the redhead knew what Roxas wasn't willing to admit. Xion was murdered.

Roxas sat there crying until adults showed up. People screamed and pulled Roxas away form his sister. He didn't want to go. That was his twin. His other half. He couldn't leave her. Not when she was hurt.

Roxas was shoved into the back of his mother's car. Axel was sitting there too, his eyes puffy and red from crying. The blonde moved into his friends arms and began crying.

He knew then that his life would never be the same.

Roxas didn't go back to school right away. About a month after Xion's death, Roxas was finally put back into school. He had holed himself inside and hadn't seen much of Axel.

With the murder of their daughter, Roxas' parents didn't last long together, either. It was October when Roxas's dad pulled him out of school and moved away. He never even got to say goodbye to Axel or any of his other friends. His mom cried when her soon-to-be ex-husband put Roxas in the back of the car. She had developed a terrible drinking problem and was a hazard to Roxas.

Roxas sat in the back seat of his father's car as he drove off to Twilight Town- his new home. He wished he weren't alone. He just wanted his sister back.


	2. Change

**A/N:** Hey guys! So, I noticed I just posted the prologue without even introducing it or anything! xD Silly me.

Anyway, I started writing this while I was on vacation. I was playing 356/2(Is that even right? D: ICR) and the idea just... Idk. Hit me. The summary kinda stinks like poop, but the story is much better than the summary, I promise!

Innywho, I wanna thank everyone who's reviewed so far! It keeps me writing, knowing people like my story! =] Speaking of reviews: This chapter is pretty fast paced aswell, only because this part of the story is boring. xD But things wil slow down, characters will develop and I'm sure everyone will love what I do. xD

Also, there will be a few Original characters. Mainly because I feel like it. O_o; And they let the story move along. xD So nyah.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. If I did, the games would be much different and definitely rated M. o_o;

**WARNING:** This story is rated M for Violence, Drugs, and SEXXYTIME. If you have a problem with any of this, please stop reading before you begin to like what I write. :D 3

I can't think of anything else to write...

So- enjoy Chapter one! And don't forget to review! =]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong> _Change_

"Roxas, are you seriously going to sit there and do nothing? We have a week and a half before summer ends and we all have so much homework to do!" Ollette was nagging again, standing in the middle of the usual spot with her hands on her hips. Roxas's blue eyes traveled to one of his closest friends and he stared at her a moment before shrugging.

She rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. "I give up on the two of you!" She looked over at Hayner, who was half asleep on the couch. "At least Pence and I are done. Maybe Pence and I will be the only ones who go to the beach today."

Hayner sat up at this and frowned. "What! No fair! You're gonna take him but not your own boyfriend!"

"Yep! Sure am. You should get your homework done, and then you and I could go on a date by ourselves, as a reward." Ollette smiled and Hayner glowered.

"Not fair." Hayner grumbled. "But it's a good incentive as any, I guess. Whaddya say, Roxas?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. "Sure. But can we get it done today? I leave in three days."

Both Ollette and Hayner exchanged glances. "Oh, right." Hayner mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "It'll be…."

"Nine years." Roxas said, his voice soft but monotonous. Ten years ago, Roxas's twin sister, Xion, was raped and murdered. The death of his sister tore their parents apart and his dad had packed his stuff and moved the two of them to Twilight Town, where Roxas had been ever since. Roxas had only been to visit Xion's grave once, three years ago. His father didn't think he was ready until then and Roxas wasn't ready even then. Sometimes, he still didn't think he was ready. Though he had gotten over the fact his sister was gone, he still felt the grief of it everyday.

They never did catch the mother fucker who had done it and Roxas regretted it everyday. He had a terrible feeling it was the man he had seen across the lake the day she died. He was the man who did it. But, Roxas didn't know who he was or if his hunch was even accurate. He would never know, though.

"Sorry, man." Hayner tried to console the blonde with his words, but Roxas didn't want their pity. He wanted his sister back.

Roxas shrugged and stood up. "It's cool, bro. I'm gonna head home and do it now. I'll text you when I get home. When you two are done with your 'alone time', come over my house so we can get this stuff done."

Hayner grinned and gave his best friend a thumbs up as he stood up and pulled Ollette to him by the waist. "No problem, man. See ya soon."

Roxas nodded his head and lifted the flap to the usual spot, stepping out into the mid-day sunlight. He heard Ollette giggle behind him and let out a long sigh as he walked down towards the sandlot.

He was thankful he didn't run into Seifer or his lackeys. He didn't feel like feeling with their bull today. Especially so close to such a somber day for Roxas.

When Roxas reached his home, he was surprised to find it empty. His dad was usually home by this time of day. Shrugging, Roxas sent a text to Hayner.

_Dad isn't home. Come over whenever._

He didn't wait for a response. He put his phone on the charger and went upstairs to his room. When he opened the door, he was greeted by the familarness. Everything was exactly as he left it and it comforted him. Roxas wasn't one who liked change. The normal was enough for him. He had enough change to go through all those years ago and he didn't feel like he needed anymore. It was bad enough he was about to finish high school this year. That meant in 9 months, Roxas would be on his own. He'd need to find a job or go to college. He would no longer be in school and it was one of his secret fears.

Shrugging that feeling of anxiety off, Roxas went into the bathroom to relieve himself. When he finished his business, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked pretty much the same as he had since he was young. His hair was blonde and spiked in strange angles, his eyes were a bright, ocean blue. He wasn't tall, but he wasn't short. Up until two years ago, he had been ridiculously short. A measly 5'4". Now, thanks to a late growth spurt, Roxas was nearly 5'7". Three inches. Big whoop. But those three inches made him taller than Pence and Ollette, so he didn't care. The body beneath his white T-shirt was lean and slightly muscular. Roxas played for his schools soccer team so he had to stay in shape.

Overall, Roxas was fairly attractive. It had attracted a few girls over the past few years, all of which ended because Roxas wasn't as interested as the girls had been. The only one that had ever last long was a girl by the name of Selphie. She was bubbly and cute, and Roxas had thought he was falling in love with her. He soon realized it was just the hormones talking and they only lasted about five months.

He opened up the cabinet behind the mirror above his sink and found his medicine. He took the three separate pills he was supposed to take everyday and swallowed them dry, chasing it down with tap water.

A yawn escaped his lips and he walked back out into his room and layed on his bed. Hayner was probably gonna fool around with Ollette for a while, so Roxas felt he had time for a small nap. He hadn't been getting very much sleep lately, so he felt a nap was necessary.

He didn't remember how long he napped. But, he awoke to the sound of loud, loud banging. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. As he stood up, he glanced out the window. It was still bright outside.

Downstairs, the banging was even louder. Grumpily, Roxas unlocked the door and swung it open. "What!" He nearly shouted. It was Hayner and something looked off about him.

"R-Roxas, man…"

Roxas's expression softened. Something was wrong. He tilted his head.

"I-.. It's your dad. There's… there's been an accident."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"I'll miss ya, man. You sure you don't want to crash at my place? There's a couch with your name on it." Hayner meant his words to be light and amusing, but the situation made it much less funny.

Roxas shook his head, his eyes dry and red. "Thanks, but I'm just going to go live with my mom. She's been really lonely lately anyway. Might as well spend my last year in high school with her…"

"Roxas, we're really sorry about your dad…" Ollette was crying again.

Roxas gulped and looked away. He didn't want to think about it.

"Don't take this as a good bye. I'll be back when I'm done. Promise."

Roxas looked at his three best friends. Pence was on the verge of tears. Ollette clung to Hayner, tears spilling from her beautiful dark green eyes. Hayner stood tall and strong for Roxas. He appreciated his friends' strength so much and only hoped it traveled with him to Hallow Bastion.

He pulled Pence and Ollette into a hug, both of them wishing him a good last year. When he got to Hayner, his blonde best friend held out his hand. Roxas smiled softly and took it in his hand before pulling Hayner into a big hug. They stood there for a moment before they both pulled back.

"Don't forget us, kay, man?"

"I could never." Roxas smiled and walked to his car, opening the door. As he slid in to the driver's seat, he glanced at his friends. "I expect text messages, phone calls, and e-mails. Understand?"

Ollette giggled and started crying harder as she nodded. Pence just nodded and patted Olette's back. Hayner didn't do anything, just stared off at his best friend as Roxas started the engine.

Pulling out of that drive way and away from his friends was one of the hardest things Roxas had done in a very long time. Once again, his life was changing. All his things were packed up and either in the back of his car or on their way to his old home.

It didn't surprise him that as he drove out of the city limits that Roxas had to pull over. He cried his heart out. Not only was his dad gone, but he was leaving all he knew behind to live in a place with his crazy, alcoholic mother. He would be virtually alone as he finished high school. And to top everything off. Nine years ago today, he lost the most precious thing to him.


	3. Home Comming

A/N: Sooo, I've been neglecting my writing. I'm deeply sorry to the few of you who actually want to get regular updates. Well, they should be comming back at a steady pace. An update every week or so, I believe.

Um- I'm not really double checking all of this. it's kind of second draft kind of stuff. All I did was fix the few spelling and grammar errors I saw. I will be going back through the chapters soon. Changing things a bit here and there. I think ya'll will appritiate it more once it's fixed up. Um- if anyone gets confused on anything, just let me know, kay? =]

I made the mother character. Why? Dunno. I didn't feel like bringing in any other characters. XD And btw, this fic has heavy influence from the KH 356/2(if those are even the right numbers. x_x) and some dialouge is pulled from there. xD 3 Anyway, Enjoy and Review! =] 3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>. _Home Coming_

"Oh, my baby! Look at you! All grown up!"

Tears were in Leila's eyes as she pulled her son into a hug. Roxas let out a soft sigh as he wrapped his arms around his mother. He could smell the alcohol already. She pulled back to study her son, who was now a bit taller than he was.

"You look just like your father."

"I looked like him." Roxas corrected, looking away.

Silence grabbed the two of them as they stood awkwardly on the porch.

"Roxas, hunny. I'm so sorry-"

"I don't want to talk about it. Can I just- move some of my things in? I have somewhere I want to be before the sun goes down."

Leila nodded and opened the door wide for Roxas to walk in. The house looked exactly the same as it had nine years ago when he had last walked through it. The only differences were the pictures on the walls. There were more pictures of him. His dad must have sent them to her as he grew up. He lingered on one picture that hung near the mantle place. It was a picture of him and Xion. It had been taken a month or two before she died. They were on a fishing boat and Roxas and Xion each had a fish in their right hand. Roxas's late grandfather stood behind them, a grin on his face.

Roxas smiled softly at the memory and picture and let out a long sigh. He hefted his things up the stairs into his old room. It had changed more than anything else he had seen so far. There were no longer two small twin beds in the corners of the room. There was one, large queen size pushed against the wall. Otherwise, the room was quite bare aside from an old mahogany dresser against the wall beside the closet door. The walls were still the same periwinkle blue it had been when he was eight.

He placed the two suitcases he brought with him on the bed and sat down on it. He ran his hands through his hair and looked up to see his mom standing in the door way, staring at him with her light blue eyes.

"I missed you." She spoke carefully, walking in. Leila was short and thin, her long black hair looking more like silk. Her face was round and pale, only making her light blue eyes pop out even more against her raven hair. She was beautiful, but Roxas could tell the alcohol was taking its toll on her.

"I missed you too, mom."

"It's been almost nine years…" She spoke, her voice cracking softly. "I thought you might want to visit your cousin Sora later-"

"I actually just wanna go see my sister." Roxas interrupted, staring at the floor. "Alone." He added, not being able to look at his mother.

Lela hesitated and then nodded, placing a shaky hand over her lips. "O-okay. If you need anything… I'm here."

Roxas nodded and muttered a small thanks before his mother left him to his own thoughts.

x_x_x_x_x_x

Twilight was beginning to settle over Hallow Bastion. Roxas was in his car, driving towards the cemetery, a knot in his stomach. Beside him in the passengers seat was a bouquet of flowers. He turned onto the dirt path that went up the hill and to the tiny parking lot beside the graveyard where his sister was buried. He contemplated turning around more than once now. But he was determined. He could hear his sister's voice now, urging him to come see her. He couldn't let her down.

He pulled his car to the side and gripped the steering wheel after placing the car in park. His knuckles turned white. Why was he so nervous to do this by himself? He was seventeen years old! Practically an adult!

Then why was it so hard to get out of the damned car and visit his sister's grave?

Finally, without giving himself a second more to think, he reached over and grabbed the flowers. He removed the keys and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He was breathing heavily. What was wrong with him?

Slowly but surely, Roxas began walking past grave markers. The ones closest to the gate had birth and death dates as early as the early 1800's. He couldn't help but picture their decayed bodies six feet beneath his feet. He managed to keep that image of his sister out of his mind, though, as he walked.

When he got close, he stopped, noticing someone else there. His deep blue eyes narrowed. Said person was sitting in front of the grave (His back was to Roxas), a cigarette in his hand. The man had placed flowers in front of the grave and seemed to be sitting there and just… talking. From what Roxas could tell, the man was tall and lanky. His jeans were black and tucked into boots, a leather jacket covering whatever shirt he wore. His hair was fiery red and spiked towards the back.

Cautiously, Roxas walked up.

"And so, Siax tried to tell me I was wrong. Of course, I was right. But anything to make him happy, right? Who wants a grumpy Si—" The voice that was eerily familiar stopped when Roxas's foot snapped a twig. The redhead slowly turned his head and bright green eyes met Roxas's blue. The man's face was long and slim and under his thin, bright green eyes were two tattooed triangles turned upside down. It looked good on him- but why the hell would someone do that to their face? Didn't this guy have a job or something? And why the hell did he look so familiar to Roxas?

"Oh. Look who decided to join us, Xion. I was wondering when you'd decide to join us, Roxy."

Roxas narrowed his eyes and turned his head slightly, glancing behind him for a second.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me, Roxy." The man said, faking an expression of hurt. He put his cigarette out in an ashtray he had brought with him. "It hurts to think you don't remember your best friend."

"…Axel?" Roxas blinked. After all these years… was that really Axel sitting in front of him? In front of Xion's grave?

"The one and only. Glad you got it committed to memory, Roxy." Axel grinned and winked. He patted a space beside him. "C'mon. Join us."

Roxas stared at Axel for a moment before glancing at the flowers in his hand.

…Xion…

He walked up and sat beside Axel, crossing his legs in front of him. He placed the flowers next to Axels and stared at the grave marker. Xion's name was carved into the gray stone along with their brithdate and her deathdate.

"It's hard to believe it's been nine years, huh?"

Axel's voice brought Roxas back to reality. He glanced up at the redhead and nodded slightly. "…yeah."

"You been acting like a zombie all those years too?" Axel asked, chuckling softly as he did.

Roxas didn't answer. He simply stared at his sister's grave.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Roxas started the conversation. "You come here every year, don't you?"

"Yeah. I actually come once a month, believe it or not." Axel's tone was serious. He was staring at the grave stone, too.

"Really?" Roxas asked, genuinely surprised. "Why?"

"Not sure. I talk to her sometimes. She's the only one I go to to talk about my problems."

It was silent for a moment before Roxas spoke again. "You don't have friends to talk to?"

"Oh, I have plenty." Axel scoffed and waved his hand, lighting another cigarette. "They're all just… well, they aren't very good listeners. Let's just put it that way."

"Oh, I see…"

"I'm surprised this is the first time I've seen you since you moved to where ever town."

"This is only the second time I've come."

"Let me guess," Axel exhaled. "You weren't ready to come back and relive the memories of that night? You pushed them all to the dark recesses of your mind?"

Roxas lifted his gaze to meet Axel's. They stared at each other a long moment before Axel snickered. "I'm just pullin' your leg, kid."

"I'm not a kid. I'm seventeen."

"Ah. Still in school?"

"…Yeah."

"That's good. Where you livin' now? How's your dad?"

"I'm living here. And my dad… He's dead."

Axel's head snapped to look at Roxas, wide eyed. "Seriously? What happened?"

"He died in a car accident a few days ago. His brakes failed and he swerved off a bridge…." Roxas gulped down the knot in his throat.

"And so close to her death date…" Axel rubbed his temple and then took another long drag of his cancer stick. "I'm sorry, Roxas. That must be tough. So you're living with your mother to finish school?"

Roxas nodded his response.

Then, he did something that surprised them both.

"…Thank you. For all you did that night."

Axel stared at him a long moment before patting Roxas's shoulder and rubbing his back for a quick second. "No need to thank me. I was afraid, too. My legs were just working." For a second, it was silent. Then, Axel continued. "I miss her. I miss you."

Roxas smiled weakly. "I miss the both of you, too. My life… It changed so quickly."

"I think Xion and I can agree…. Do you ever wonder what would have happened if it… hadn't, ya know… happened?"

"Sometimes." Roxas answered truthfully. "Do you?"

"All the time, Roxy. All the time." Axel was staring at her grave stone again, a distant look in his eyes. "My life… sometimes, I don't know what to do with it."

Roxas looked at him, his eyes asking his question for him.

"Let's just say, Roxy, that my life isn't the best right now." Axel glanced at his watch. "Shit. Siax is gonna kill me. I have to go, Roxy."

Roxas looked away from Axel and nodded. "Oh…"

"But you're living with your mother again, right? Leila still lives in the same place, doesn't she?" Roxas nodded his response. "Well, I'll stop by sometime soon, then. Take care of yourself, Roxas."

Axel stood up, took his ashtray, and walked off without another word, leaving Roxas and Xion by themselves.


	4. PreSchool

**A/N**: Heyy! Sorry i haven't updated in a week or two. I'm trying to remember to update, but between work and life I haven't had as much time to write.

Well, this was re-read and touched up a bit. So it's still like a second draft, but it's better than all those mess-ups in the last ones.

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and all the people who have been reading the story since I posted it those 2-some-odd months ago. ^_^ I really appreciate the support and compliments.

This chapter is kind of just a filler. Kind of. :/ I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review!

**Warning:** This is rated M. This story contains Violence, Drug usage, and strong sexual themes. This story is not recommended for everyone.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise or its characters. TRUST ME. You would know if I did.

* * *

><p>A week passed by. Axel didn't show up or call. Roxas spent the whole week either putting his stuff away or shopping with his mom. She wasn't sure what foods he liked anymore, or his preference in clothing, so she insisted he go shopping with her. It had been awkward, but bearable.<p>

Now Roxas sat in his room, his laptop in his lap. He was online, talking to Olette, Hayner and Pence.

**SpringBlossom:** Roxas! We miss you!

**StuggleChamp:** Yeah man. It's only been a week and it isn't the same without you!

**SpringBlossom:** :[!

**ChkrdKey:** lol. I miss you guys, too. It's lonely here.

**DOGstreetlvr:** Sorry to hear that, Roxas.

**SpringBlossom:** What about your old friends?

Roxas's eyebrows furrowed at this. Axel and Xion were the only people he hung out with back when he lived here before. Now Xion was gone and Axel hadn't bothered to show up like he said he would.

**ChkrdKey:** I saw one the other day. Haven't seen him since.

**StuggleChamp:** Sorry, man. Maybe during winter break you can come down and visit? It's cold up there during winter, isn't it?

**ChkrdKey:** If I remember correctly, there are blizzards all the time. =[

**SpringBlossom:** That sucks!

**DOGstreetlvr:** BOO! I hate snow. Lol

**ChkrdKey:** lol. Me too.

**StuggleChamp:** School starts tomorrow for us. What about you?

**ChkrdKey:** Same. I'm not excited. My mom and I went clothes shopping Friday, though.

**SpringBlossom:** OH! Any nice clothes up there?

**DOGstreetlvr:** Any dog street clothes?

**ChkrdKey:** Yeah, I guess there are okay clothes. And yes, Pence. Plenty of Dog Street. lol

**DOGstreetlvr:** SWEET!

**StuggleChamp:** lol. Well, I'm gonna log off. Heading over to Olette's.

**ChkrdKey:** Kay. You leaving too, Olette?

**SpringBlossom:** I probably should. Gonna clean up before Hayner gets here.

**StuggleChamp:** Later. Have fun at school, Roxas!

_[StuggleChamp left the chat]_

**DOGstreetlvr:** I should probably go, too. I have to re-read my essay.

**ChkrdKey:** Kay. I'll see you guys later, then. Have fun at school, too!

**SpringBlossom:** BYE ROXAS! XOXOXOXO!

**DOGstreetlvr:** Later, Roxas!

_[SpringBlossom left the chat]_

_[DOGstreetlvr left the chat]_

**ChkrdKey:** Bye guys…

_[ChkrdKey left the chat]_

Roxas closed his lap top with a sigh. He stood up from the desk and walked over to his bed, plopping himself down. Roxas wouldn't lie to himself: he was a bit nervous about tomorrow. He wouldn't know any of the kids there, would he? Of course not. It had been nine years since he'd been here. Hell, he barely had remembered Axel!

But everyone would surely know who he was, right? Twin of the murdered girl nine years ago. Son of Leila, town alcoholic. Roxas was very aware of his mothers 'adventures' over the past few years. She had grown a bit of a reputation and it only made the knots in Roxas's stomach tighten. His dad never told him much, but the stares they got when they had gone shopping at the mall and the whispers people would murmer behind their backs the past few days- It told him all he needed to know.

Even with the light on in his room, Roxas felt himself drift off. Just as he finally gave in to the blissful feeling of sleep, a knock at the door pulled him back to the world of the awake.

He lifted his head just as his mother opened the door and poked her head inside. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Roxas!" She whispered loudly, motioning her hand for him to follow her. "Someone's here to see youuu~!"

Roxas raised an eyebrow and got up reluctantly, walking down the stairs behind his mother. Who could have been here at such a late hour? It was nearly eleven.

He was greeted by a strange sight. Axel was in his kitchen, pouring whiskey into shot glasses. There were four of the tiny glasses all together, all lined up side by side. Beside Axel was a tall teenager with a dirty blonde mullet. He wore light-colored jeans ripped above the knee, a stained band T-shirt and torn converse. A guitar was strapped across his back.

"The hell?" Roxas asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Axel turned and grinned, placing the bottle down. "Hey there, Roxy! I brought a friend. Roxy, meet Demyx. He'll be in your classes, I'm sure. Considering he's still in high school."

Demyx laughed and rolled his eyes. "I failed the second grade, so I'm a grade behind. Nice to meet you, Roxas. I've heard plenty about you."

Roxas nodded wearily, glancing at his mom. "You're gonna let them drink? They aren't even twenty one…"

"Shhh." Roxas's mother giggled and placed her index finger to her lips.

"No one needs to know, Roxy." Axel grinned and handed Demyx and Leila a shot. He then held one out to Roxas. The blonde shook his head.

"C'mon, Roxas. It's just one shot."

Roxas glanced at his mother, who was looking at him expectantly.

He shook his head again and stared at the floor, eyebrows furrowed. "No thanks."

Axel stared at him a second before shrugging. "More for me, I guess." And with that, Roxas's childhood friend threw back his head and took his first shot of the night. Demyx laughed and took his at the same time Axel took the liquor he had offered Roxas.

Leila looked at her son. "You sure, Roxas? There's plenty for everyone…"

"No. I'm sure." He felt his stomach turning.

She sighed and took her shot.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

All four of them sat in the living room, FUSE playing music videos on the TV. Roxas sat against the arm of the couch, farthest away from the three drinking.

It seemed to Roxas that Leila and Axel were closer friends then they should have been.

"It's been so long, Axel! Where have you beeeen?" Leila asked, smacking Axels hand playfully.

Axel grinned and shrugged. "Ya know, doing stuff."

"How's Xemnas?" She asked, voice showing mild concern.

Demyx and Axel exchanged looks.

"He's doing…" Axel started.

Demyx finished for him. "He's been pretty grumpy lately. I think he misses you."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Xemnas?"

Leila turned to her son and grinned, a blush across her face. "He's kind of like… an ex boyfriend to me, you could say. Axel and Demyx are close to him."

"Uh-huh." Roxas responded dryly. The conversation for the next twenty minutes continued on between the three. Every joke that was made was one from the inside department and Roxas found himself watching the television more than listening to them.

Half the bottle was gone before Axel finally turned his attention to Roxas.

"So, Roxy, what classes are you taking?"

Roxas thought for a moment. Surely the classes he chose would transfer to this school, right? "Advanced Placement English, two math classes, creative writing…." Roxas shrugged. He couldn't remember what else.

"Advanced placement ENGLISH? Dude- you don't even know what you're getting in to!" Demyx exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Roxas chuckled. "Actually, I'm hoping it'll give me a bit of a challenge. English honors is way too easy."

"You've obviously never met Luxord." Axel chuckled and Leila chuckled too.

"Mr. Gold is pretty rough on his students. He'll work you well, though, if you're talented." Leila laughed softly. Axel and Demyx began laughing like idiots.

"Yeah, you'd know, Leila!" Demyx laughed and Roxas's mother blushed like a tomato.

Roxas had the feeling they were drinking a bit more than he felt comfortable with. His dad had never had alcohol around the house and none of his friends ever drank. So being around all these drunken people… Well, it made him uneasy.

Roxas's deep blue eyes settled on Axel. He wore an outfit similar to the one he saw him in at the graveyard, except he was no longer wearing a jacket and his hair was tied back. Roxas watched as Axel slowly looked over at Demyx and slid his hand over the boy's thigh. Roxas raised an eyebrow. The redheads hand rubbed that spot till it moved in more, calloused fingers massaging the musician's inner legs.

Roxas tore his eyes away, his heart thumping in his chest. Axel was rubbing Demyx as if they were together! Sure, Roxas had had sex. It wasn't a big deal or anything- he was a boy. But… what Axel was doing was taboo. He was touching another man!

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Roxas said suddenly in the middle of his mother's speech about Mr. Gold.

All three eyes landed on him.

"You sure, baby?"

"Not feeling good, Roxas?"

The only one who didn't say anything was Axel. His intense gaze was locked on Roxas and for a brief moment, Roxas couldn't pull away.

"I'm going to bed." He repeated, standing up and turning his back to them. Seeing his old best friend touch another boy in front of him… it weirded him out. Was Axel gay?

Well, things HAD changed in the past nine years… obviously.

When Roxas reached his room, he lingered in front of the door for a moment.

He could barely make out whispers down stairs.

"I think he's disappointed in me…" He heard his mother say, her voice breaking.

"No, Leila. I'm sure it has nothing to do with you."

"No, no it does. I'm a terrible mother."

"Leila." Axel's voice was clear and loud. "Don't ever say that. After the accident, you took care of me better than she ever did. You are not a terrible mother. Roxas just has school in the morning. He's probably tired."

Roxas squeezed his hand over the doorknob and shut his eyes. He didn't know what to think about anything. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to go back to Twilight Town and attend his last year there with his father watching over him. Hell, he wanted to go back nine years and make sure his sister didn't go off alone. He would give anything to go back to those happy, simple days filled with smiles, laughter and most importantly, love.

But he couldn't change any of that now. He couldn't change anything. The only thing he could do now was go to bed, get up in the morning and pretend everything was okay.

When he closed his bedroom door and finally got into bed, Roxas fought back tears.

While he was a good actor at times, Roxas couldn't lie to himself. He never did.

Everything was not okay.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. =] Review! Please and thanksies!


End file.
